


unfinished

by Entropy Kiss (entropierising)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, no one should read this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropierising/pseuds/Entropy%20Kiss
Summary: This is a work in progress.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	unfinished

**Author's Note:**

> How their first time should have been

He entered her tent in the silent gloom of night. They had spent the evening talking, pouring their hearts out to each other. She had finally caught up with him, after two years of hunting and she was angry. Angry enough that she almost attacked him, but he had looked so sad. So scared. So...repentant.  
So she sat across the fire from him and they talked. She screamed at him, he begged her for forgiveness. She told him the bitter tale of the aftermath of that night. He cried at the pain he had caused her and his tear softened her heart to him. She told him of her daughter and he looked hopeful.  
In the end, she put up her tent. She'd had too much Amberfire to try and make it back to the city this late. She bid him a good night, with a dagger in hand and the words:  
"Don't ever touch me without my consent again."  
And here he was, standing inside her tent, uninvited. He wasn't sure what was going through his mind. He just knew that, as he sat at the fire watching her move, setting up her tent with her armor on, the way her body had changed so much since he last saw her, he had to do something. He wasn't even sure what. But as he stood there in the dim of her tent, it all became clear to him. He needed to set this right. His senses heightened as they were now that he was a Lycan, he could smell her, hear her slow steady breathing, see the gentle rise and fall of her chest through the night shift she wore to sleep.

For a beat of his heart, he stood undecided. Just as he was about to turn and leave her tent, she mewed softly in her sleep, a sound that he remembered her making when they were younger, while she was dreaming. one of her bare legs slid from the cover of her bedroll and his mind shifted. With the silent grace only found in a preditor, he moved to her. On his knees, he moved his hand up her pale, scared leg. Was it this scared the last time he saw her? Probably not...Gods what he had put her through. He would make it right, though. Taking his hand off her leg, he pulls his shirt off and slides out of his pants. She remained blissfully, beautifully asleep as he crawled into the bedroll next to her, molding his body against hers, his hand moving down between her legs to caress her sex. As he did this, her body responded silently, spreading and shifting for him. It was time. He kissed her neck, then slid his way down between her legs and, inhaling her scent before kissing her belly and inner thighs.

He started slowly, kissing her inner thigh, his hands massaging the sides of her sex, being gentle with his touch. His fingers glide up the folds of her womanhood, parting them slowly as he kisses the joining of her hip and sex. His lips linger there before moving over to trail kisses along with her mound and up to her belly, then back down again. His lips meet the top of her sex before she begins to stir. She takes in a sharp breath as his tongue pushes through the folds of her labia and lathes over her nub. His fingers slowly sliding inside of her as he nibbles at her nub, his tongue lashing softly against it. A second finger would soon join the first as he started to enjoy feasting on her in the most sexual and intimate of ways. Lorasys' eyes open slowly and look down, seeing her brother's head between her legs. Quickly, her mind races to catch up to what is going on, but she has already begun to quiver with the pleasure of his attention to her. She sighs, this time it's clear she isn't sighing in her sleep, but at the moment, with the pleasure of what he was giving her. His sounds started to fill the forest as Jarred holds her hips in place with one hand, limiting her movement to increase her focus on the feelings he's giving her. She isn't used to someone trying to hold her hips in to place like this, so her hips buck under the pressure, but he holds her fast so she moves her legs up at the knee and lays them open to the side, laying herself wide for him. His tongue parts her folds and stabs into her slick heat, taking his time to switch between teasing her pussy and sucking on her clit as he palms her hips to keep her in place. She groans, straining against his strong hands then quiets when she hears him growl in desire. Aware that she is awake and aware of what is happened, he will look up from between her legs to see her bright green eyes practically glowing as she watches him. He grins that boyish grins that she remembered he used every time he was caught and she shuddered. 

"Jarred..fuck me."

The moment she speaks, he moves up her body with quickness and kisses her hard. His lips press hard against hers, opening to press his tongue, to mingle with hers. She reaches for him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close, returning the kiss with her own passion, tasting herself on his tongue. He raises one of her legs to open her body completely to him looking into her eyes, waiting for a moment, giving her something she never had the first time, a chance to object. He waits like this, the tip of his member pressed against her opening, throbbing in heat and need.

Biting her lower lip, kiss bruised and swollen in pleasure. She looks up into the face of her brother, a man she has loved all her life, who had done horrible things to her, but who also saved her from the same fate as their parents. He could see that she was warring with herself. Her left hand came up and touched his cheek, running her thumb over his lips, which caused him to close his eyes and gently kiss the pad of her thumb. That sweet gesture shook her mind free if any doubt. She looked into his with her hand still pressed against his and nodded.."Yes."

He thrusts forward into her, filling her body in a single movement, burying himself deep. This time there is no knot, no change in his body. This is a pure man and woman joining together in a passionate dance. This time it isn't the wolf, her brother is taking her and she is responding to his touches, his thrusts with gasps and moans. His thumbs run over her nipples to cause friction as she feels him give that final push, his body fully joined in her own. He looks into her eyes again before giving her another hungry kiss and starting to move. Her body responds in kind, her legs reaching up and twining with his, her arms resting around his back, fingers finding purchase on his shoulders as she holds him, holding his gaze with hers between frenzied kisses.

He takes his time, making sure the beautiful woman beneath him enjoys every moment of what he does to her. His teeth nibble and bite at her neck, his hands explore every inch of her body. Even as he moves inside her, she can feel him holding back, the tension in his muscles. As much as his body wants to ravish her completely and finish hard, he's holding back for her. He hopes to give her a night better than any of those she turned to after he left, hoping to show her real love, pleasure, and passion.

She gasps and moans from the pulse and push of his cock inside her, not scream in fear and pain from the time before. Her body responds to his shift and thrust, pressing her hips up to meet his thrust, to force his cock deeper inside of her. She ravages his face and neck with kisses of her own, her legs wrapping around his hip to force his thrust deeper inside of her

He gasps in pleasure, enjoying feeling her respond to him, hearing her sounds, feeling her kiss. It all drives him even more and soon enough he's rolled over to where she's on top, his hands cupping her breasts as she rides him in the night. This seems to turn him on even more because she's doing it herself, she's willingly fucking him. He gasped, caught by her beauty in the moment. Soon she feels him start to quake inside her, her brother is about to cum inside her for the second time in her life.

She holds herself over him, her hip moving fast, paced to grind against him, the walls of her sex gripping his cock as he spills his seed in her again. She doesn't seem upset this time, instead, she leans forward and kisses him hard and deep as she slowly continues to grind herself against him to her own end, a loud and forceful gripping if his cock as his orgasm ends.

He comes up off the floor and whispers into her ear... "Do it Lor.. cum for me. Cum on your brother's cock. Ohhh, fuck you're so wonderful my love. Mmmm my beautiful Lor... I want to feel it... I want to hear it..."

She groans, his words sending chills down her spine and flooding her mind with sensations that almost blind her. "oh gods...Jay..fuck..I'm cumming..yeah..hmmm hmm" She cried out her end as her pussy clenches around his cock so tight it almost pushes him from her. "That's it Lor... Cum for me baby. Fuck yes... Gods you sound so sexy cumming on me. Mmmmm." He holds her close, his cock pounding her tight little pussy through her orgasm, letting her ride it out on him until it completely faded away. He stops moving then but holds her tight, still buried in her body. His hands begin to stroke and caress her skin lovingly, providing gentle aftercare for his beautiful lover. He nuzzles her and whispers softly "So amazing my love... So perfect."

Lorasys clung tightly to him afterward, not saying anything, just catching her breath. Her breath was ragged, chest pressed against his, legs wrapped tight around his waist. She settled into his lap, enjoying the throb in her womb, the feeling of him connection within her. "I..Oh Jay...oh my gods...that was amazing.."

He kisses her lips softly and whispers "That is how our first time was supposed to go." Jarred nuzzles into her shoulder, nipping at her neck. His lips trail kisses along her collar bone and down her arm. Lorasys nods and lays against him not making any attempt to move, her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes close, feeling warm contentment for the first time in a long time. Jarred ran his hands down her back and griped her hips to shift her weight and slide his flaccid cock from her. She groaned and held on to him, and when he laid her down next to him, she hooked her leg into his and molded her body against his. Before the two of them could even mutter, they were asleep, in each other's arms. 

Her eyes flutter open and she looks up at the profile of her brother, asleep, her body pressed against his, his arms around her, their legs entwined. "Jarred..." She said softly, but she doesn't do anything to change their physical positions. His eyes come awake slowly. He seems confused to see her at first, then smiles brightly, then worry crossed his face. "Lor...." He watches her for a long moment. He had technically broken his promise not to touch her without her consent and after only a few hours. She sighed softly, watching the thoughts cross his face, the confusion; as if the night before had been a dream, then the joy at the reality. Then she saw the worry, the thought that he had repeated the past. With a faint smile, she buried her face in his chest..* "Hi.."

"Hi. How are you feeling?" He tightens his arms around her, protectively.

She adjusted one of her legs around his hip and pulls her head back to look him fully in the face. Before she spoke, her eyes studied his face. reaching up she runs a calloused finger over his eyebrow, then down his cheek. "I do not know. Not bad. I feel okay. More then okay, last night was better then I've ever had but." She sighs and watched his face for any betrayal. "How are you feeling?"

When she moved her leg to push her hip against his, his eyes fluttered closed for a moment. Such an innocent and yet sensual move for her to make. He moaned softly and she could feel him start to harden against her body. His cheeks flush and the lobes of his ear turn red before he looks up into her eyes and whispers, "Perfect. Like I've found home."

For the first time in a long time, Lorasys smiled genuinely, a pale rose blush spread across her cheeks and down her throat, settling on her chest just above her small breasts, when he called her his home. She lowers her head to his chest placed her ear right against his sternum. She's not used to feeling this way, having someone actually care about her while they lay in her bed. Most of the men that she had laid with after the incident had been coarse and uncouth. Seeing her as a single dalliance, a chance to scratch an itch without having to pay for it. 

He raised her chin with his fingers, seeing her smile and her blush, and leaned forward to kiss her. Not a brotherly kiss. Deep, hungry and loving, and she returns the kiss. After a moment she will pull her head away and look at him, her brow furrowed. "Why Jarred? You're my brother. Why is this happening? I don't understand." She sighed then but continued to look at him with those intense green eyes.

"I don't know. I don't understand it. All I know is that this is right. You are mine Lorasys and I am yours. There is no question of that anymore, is there?" He paused and smiled, stroking her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed into his touch. "I feel it too but we're siblings. Isn't that supposed to be wrong?" He can see the war that is raging in her mind as she considered everything, how if they tried to have a life together like this they would constantly be on the move. How could they settle anywhere, how could she continue to hunt, what would the Order think of their relationship, all of the people who lived in the stronghold north of Lusken. Could they really be together as lovers and not have the world shun them? 

He leaned up and nibbled on her throat, whispering, his voice husky with desire "Did it feel wrong when I was deep inside you Lorasys? Did it feel bad or evil? In the end we're just two people who love each other deeply, blood be damned"

She shuddered and sighed, closing her eyes "No it felt good. It felt right. Better then any other time before like I had always hoped sex would feel" she whispered

"The difference between empty sex with a stranger and real love with your mate." He grins, nipping at her lips with his, hands moving around her back and to her hips, pulling her into his lap. 'Even now, your body still wants me, the way mine still wants you. If we could spend forever here in this tent, life would be perfect."

she sighed and nods, acknowledging that at least part of his statement was true "But we can't. We both have responsibilities. I have the order and Kindri, hunting and protecting those who can't." She paused in her thought as another crossed her mind. Before she could even think about it, she said "How long Jarred? How long had you had these feelings for me, before that night, I mean?"

He blushed and nuzzled her neck "I joined the army to help the family, find myself, and help me figure out my self when it came to you. I was having thoughts about you even back then. I needed to get away, to grow up and learn to deal with it and try to ignore them. A lot of good that did us." He punctuated each of his statements with a kiss along her neck and shoulders, his hands running down her back, fingers feeling the scars that trailed through her flesh. When his hands reached her hips, he slid them up and under her, cradling her ass.

she nodded and nuzzled against him, her lips finding his forehead, his cheek, then his lips. She lingered there, her tongue trailing around his lips before she whispers, her breath tickling the delicate skin "Did you ever tell anyone?"

He shook his head. "I was afraid, I thought I was a freak. I didn't understand what was happening at all. I knew that if I told anyone, they would judge me for my love for you and I didn't want to taint that. There were some nights I thought I would go mad with the thoughts I had of you"

Lorasys watched him as he explained his mind during his time away. She did understand the way he felt, she had felt it too, but had been better as hiding her feelings for him. When he finished speaking, she pressed her lips against his, sweetly kissing him with quick, gentle kisses. "Why do you think we feel this way about each other, Jay? I felt as you did before you left and it tore my heart to pieces when you were gone. Why would the gods allow us to love each other so completely know that the rest of the world would hate us for doing so?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to waste time trying to figure it out. We've been apart for to long, we have so much making up to do." As he finished his words, he slid his hips down and twisted so she was now on her back and under him. Smiling he leaned down and kissed her deeply, pulling back only to trail kisses down her chin and neck.

Groaning softly, she whispered "I missed you terribly, Jay. More then I care to admit, It felt like I was missing a part of my soul"

"Never again my love, I'll be here." When she calls him part of her soul, he blushes and can't help but returns to her lips and kiss her deeply. After a moment he breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes "I want you to take me home. To meet your friends, your daughter, your order. I want to be part of your life."

she nods, a faint smile playing across her kiss bruised lips "I want that too. But I'm still hunting. I have to keep doing this. And when the time comes for me to take my oath, I want you to be there with me. You made me this, but I am also choosing to be with you"

He shivers and whispers. "Then let it be my blood that turns you. We will hunt together, as a family."

She lifts her head up and looks at him seriously. He moves so that he is laying on his side, leg and arm draped over her naked form "You would turn me?"

"Only if you want it. if it's what you desire." He responded as he trailed his fingertips across her scared belly.

"I do, but there are rituals that we have to follow. Ways to control the beast to keep others safe when we aren't hunting. I have to make sure I am not going to end up a monster, Kindri deserves more than a mother that she will have to hunt someday." She nods and kisses him softly, her tongue licking over his lips as she pulls away. This causes him to growl and reach around her to grab and pull her on top of him. She settled on his hips, her warm wet core resting just over his semihard cock. She places her hands on his chest and arches her back in a languid stretch before looking down at him, her deep green eyes practically glowing with desire. He stretches out on the bedroll and slides his arms up under his head, allowing him a full view of the beauty he just shared his body with. "Of all the ways you thought this night would go... I'm guessing this one was not one of them."

"No..." She shakes her head then snickers. "No, I didn't think I'd wake up in your arms after a night of intense passion. That was, in fact, the furthest thing from my mind. But I have no regrets."

He grins up at her, watching her with hungry deep blue eyes, 'Nor Do i." He sits up quickly and wraps his arms around her, capturing her lips with a light nip "So... After lunch, we start back?"

she nods slowly and then laughs, throwing her head back. "Yeah that sounds good.." she starts to unwind herself from him, her hips pressing and rubbing her slick center against his length as she attempts to move. This causes him to shudder and grin, his eyes closed for a moment before he whispers "Good... that gives me just enough time..." He kisses her again, then looks into her eyes. "I'm going to fuck you Lor.. and this time, you'll be awake for every moment of it." He growls and drags her into his arms. Her brother is passionate and a little rough, but careful to not hurt her. He spends his time driving her towards passion, like he was trying to capture her intimate sounds of pleasure, her moans, and screams, for his desire. By the time he finally spills deep inside her womb, he's pulled two or three powerful orgasms from her body, leaving her feeling oh so satisfied and drained, yet oh so full of her brother's cum. He grins and pulls her close one more time....

Lora will roll over in the sleeping bag and look at Jay. She studies his face for a moment, noticing things about it that match a certain little girl. She sighs softly and touches his cheek "Jarred, we need to talk"

He brushes his lips over her own. "Not regrets already, I hope." He nuzzles into her.

she sighs and pushes his head back so he is looking at her "No, it's a bit late for that now, anyway. No, we need to talk about how this....thing...we have is going to work."

-  
He nods, knowing how important this is. He just smiles encouragingly. "Then let's talk. What's on your mind, love?"

she reaches out and cups his face in her hands, focusing her eyes on his "I love you. You know that, right?"

He nods and smiles. "Aye, I do. And I love you."

she nods "You know that, Save for Kindri, there is no one more important in this god's forsaken world to me than you?"

He blushes and shakes his head. 'N-no. I didn't know that until now... But I do feel the same for you."

she nods and runs her thumb over his cheek "I thought that I lost you.. you're my other half. You always have been. But...we can't be this to each other out there. Out there, you're my brother. In here, you're my lover. In here.." She waves her hand around to move to the tent, the puts her hand on her chest "and in here. Out there, though, we can't be lovers. It's hard enough being what we are, what we become, without throwing twin lovers on top of it."  
"no one would understand, no one would accept."  
she pauses, licking her lips, watching for his reaction, to see what he says

He considers it for a long moment and nods. 'I understand, and your right of course. Out there, they wouldn't understand. Here, we can be us. It means having to lie and feign disinterest in public, but I will always love you, always desire you. Even if I have to pretend your just my sister out there."

she nods "I'm sorry that it has to be that way. I don't care if you bed others to keep the charade, you deserve to sow your oats as all men do. I won't be jealous. Whatever it takes to keep our secret, whatever it takes to make sure we can be with each other in the future."

He nods softly "I understand. I do." He hugs her tightly and smiles, kissing her lips. "Our secret will remain."

She kisses him in return, wrapping her arms around him "Are you going to be jealous if I bed other men...or other women?"

He laughs.. blushes. and shrugs. "Probably, but I can live with it, as long as you come home to me at night. And... I mean... would you... you wouldn't want children with them, I'm sure."

she laughs "No...no more children.."

"I'm sure your daughter is wonderful. I can't wait to meet her."

"she is. A little spitfire with red hair, just like we did when we were little. Too smart for her own good too. And stubborn.."

He laughs softly "She sounds just like her mother."

she laughed again "Franchesca would say so...I don't know though."  
she sighs softly and lays her head on his chest, running her finger through his chest hair  
"How would you feel if she was yours?"  
he can feel her heart racing

He shivers, and she can feel his cock hardening against her thigh as a growl of lust escapes his throat. He tries to calm himself a moment. "I would be in heaven, knowing I had a daughter with the most beautiful woman in the world."

she nods, swallowing, her finger trailing swirls across his chest "I think she might be. I mean, I don't know. She could be... anyone. I wasn't exactly discreet. I..just...there are things...about her..that I can see in you."  
"And...I mean...maybe I'm projecting..what I want..'  
she sighs "I'm sorry. I don't want you to get your hopes up."

He moans and shivers, suddenly biting at her throat, kissing his way up to her mouth. "No... She is mine. I.. I knew it when it happened. He told me... the whole reason he took you instead of killing you.. your body was putting out the pheromones'.. you were... at the perfect point in your cycle. I didn't want to believe it was true of course.. but the moment we came inside you, he growled that you had been bred.. and..." He hesitates a moment, bites his lip, and whispers, "And we were both excited. She is mine... we have a daughter."

she sighs, groaning as he bites her throat, returning his kiss and placing her forehead against his "How...did you know? I didn't even know...until I started getting sick..."

"Well, I didn't know for sure until you suggested she might be. Until then, it was just the boasting of my beast. Claiming he had taken his mate and bred her, that she would bear his cub.."

she nods, listening to him talk through her ear on his chest, her fingers still absently trailing over his chest

"We have a child. We created a life inside of you. You bore my babe..." He shivers and continues to nibble and bite at her neck and chin. This has him rather turned on and very happy.

she chuckles and leans back to give him better access to her neck "And you wish to attempt to do so again.."

*He slides between her thighs as he purrs out the words.. 'And again.. and again.. an..' He enters her body as the sounds of their lovemaking carry through the forest... A few hours later, he smirks down at her. "Mmmmm damned..."

she pants, catching her breath "hmmm..what?"

"That was amazing. We will have to try again, often, if its always going to be like that."

she laughs and kisses him "I'm sure you will find a way to get me back into your bed..."

"Mmmm, count on it."  
"its where we both belong."

"Gods... What do you think Mom and Dad would say to us like this?"

"I think they would see how much in love we are, see the beautiful daughter we've created, the granddaughter they've always wanted, and they would be happy for us. Knowing mother, she'd be asking for a grandson."

she nods "Yeah, she always loved you more."

"I don't think so. I think she just knew... how I felt about you, and that I couldn't be with you, and felt sorry for me. Mom was smart in some ways."

"When did you know...i mean. How old were you...?'

"The first time we were around sixteen. You were... changing. Growing into a woman. Over the years it got more and more intense. Finally, I felt like if I didn't leave, I'd either tell you or explode."

she sighs and shakes her head "You should have stayed and told me. This would have been different. We could have left together..."  
she looks up at his face, her eyes practically glow in the dim light of the tent "You were foolish, Jay. Stupid and foolish...and...I hated you for leaving."  
"You left me. I thought you were being selfish. Now that I know it was because of me...that makes me even angrier. You should have stayed and told me."


End file.
